The Cullen Family: Extended Edition
by eboneecullen
Summary: Edward loses Bella for a period of 2 years after she enters a coma while given birth to their twin sons. He copes with the help of family. When Bella awakens, they continue their life of wedded bliss with 5 children, nieces, nephews, and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I am obsessed with them though (lol)!

Chapter 1:

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. I just stared at my beautiful unconscious wife. When Carlisle told me she was in a coma, I almost slapped my father. I knew this pregnancy had been so hard on her tiny frame. By month 5, the doctor's had already put her on bed rest. I tried to do everything to make her comfortable. Oh God, I just hate myself for being called in to work that day, the day that would alter my life forever. Sometimes the stupid hospital acted as if I was the only doctor in the area that practiced emergency medicine. I was in the middle of dictating some notes for a chart, when my pager went off. I called the number to hear the nurse state that my wife was on the way here. I looked at my cell phone and saw 10 missed calls. My heart started beating a million beats a minute as I ran out of my office to the ER. I made it just in time as they rolled her in. She was screaming and covered in blood. Dr. Calligan stopped me as I tried to follow them into the operating room. She stated, "No Dr. Cullen, you are too close, this is your wife, you would be a wreck. Let us handle this"

I screamed at her. "Hell no, let me in there, I have to save her please", and then I started to cry. Two nurses held me there in place while they operated on my wife. An emergency C-section was done to get the twins out. Miraculously, they were alive and rushed to the NICU. My wife, my Bella was stitched and rushed to recovery. We all waited patiently for her to wake up. One day passed, 2 days passed, 3 days turned into a week, where finally, the doctors agreed that she was in a coma. So here I am holding her fragile hand, just hoping and praying that she would give me a squeeze.

"Please, Isabella, wake up for me. I can't do this without you. Please, baby, come back to me"

There was no response. Looking at her, she seemed so peaceful. I heard the door open and the doctor walked in along with my father. The look on both of their faces let me know, this would not be good news.

"Dr. Cullen, your wife lost a lot of blood prior to the emergency C-section. We were able to control the bleeding and expected her to pull through just fine. It normally does not take this long for someone to awake from the anesthesia. We do fear that your wife is in a prolonged coma, as explained to you by your father. We will do our best to make her comfortable. She will be transferred to a more secluded private room and will have her own private nurse and physical therapist to work with her on a daily basis. I'm sorry, but all we can do at this point is wait. We will keep her hydrated and nourished through fluids and a liquid diet. The physical therapist will exercise her arms and legs daily to be sure they do not lose tone for when she wakes up. Once again, I'm sorry."

With that, he walked out leaving my father and I watching my sleeping beauty.

"Edward, son, Bella will get through this. She was so strong. She carried those boys and they were born healthy and are doing fine. She wants to come back to you and your family, our family. You have to have faith son. Please, come and see your sons. They need their father now, I will stay with Bella."

My father was right. I wanted to see my twin sons. I named them Jessie Carlisle and Charles Emmett as Bella and I discussed when we found out we were having twin boys. We wanted to name one son after my brother-in-law Jasper, but we couldn't come up with a name that didn't sound so weird, so we figured Jessie was close enough. Jasper seemed thrilled when he heard the name. I walked out of the room where my wife laid to the NICU. Finally, I saw them. They were so tiny. Tears began to fall out of my eyes looking at my beautiful twin boys. They only had 7 months to grow inside of their mother. They were fighting so hard to breathe on their own and I was already so proud of them. I was so proud of my wife for being strong enough to give me these 2 precious gifts, even if it took her away from me. I had to keep thinking that this was temporary. I could not allow myself to picture my life without my sweet Bella. After staring at my sons for an infinite amount of time, I left to check on my other children and sadly explain to them why their mother and brothers wouldn't be coming home with us. As I walked to the waiting area, Nessie had a look on her face like she knew what I was going to tell her.

"Daddy, how's mommy?" she asked.

I took a deep breath as I stared at my other 3 children. Renesme Carlie, affectionately called "Nessie" was our first daughter. We combined the names of both of our mothers, Renee and Esme, and both of our fathers, Carlisle and Charlie, to create that unique, lovely name. She was just 6 years old, but so bright and intuitive. Then, I looked on to little Marie Claire. She was my 4 year old carbon-copy of her mother, clumsiness and all. Lastly, I looked on to my 2 year old son, Edward Anthony Jr., who we called Anthony, as he napped on my mother's lap. How do I tell my children that their mother isn't coming home? I took a deep breath as I began to answer my oldest daughter.

"Nessie, mommy is resting. Your 2 new brothers are resting as well. Honey, mommy had a hard time bringing the twins to us, so it is going to take a while for her to rest and come back to us. Right now, she is in a deep sleep. When, her body gets better, then she will wake."

"Daddy, how long will mama sleep" Marie Claire asked me.

"I don't know baby" is the only response I could give.

Then both my angels started crying and screaming "I want mama". This caused Anthony to wake from his nap and start yelling "mama, mama". My mother tried to soothe him, but nothing would calm him. It was then that I sunk to my knees and started to sob uncontrollably. I felt my sister Alice rubbing soothing circles on my back. It took a while for me to calm down. When I looked around, I saw all of my family crying and shaking. Not having Bella around would affect us all so much. She was our rock. Her and Esme held our family together with their strength and love. All I could do is think: I miss my wife, my Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

EPOV

I finally made it home from the hospital. I needed rest, my children needed rest. My mom, sister, and sister-in-law, agreed to stay over to help with the kids, so I could attempt to shower and pull myself together. Of course, they brought over their kids to play with my kids. I smiled briefly as I thought of our huge family that was filled with so much love.

There was my sister Alice, who was married to Jasper Hale. They had a 5 year old daughter Ali Marie (yes Marie, again after my sweet Bella) and 3 year old daughter Mary Belle. Alice's full name is Mary Alice, therefore, she named her daughter after herself and her best friend, my Bella, our Bella. They also had a 1 year old son, Jasper Hale, Jr, affectionately called J.J.

Then, there was my brother Emmett and his feisty wife Rosalie. They didn't have children yet, but I think they will soon. However, they are the best aunt and uncle in the whole world. They love all the children unconditionally, as if they were their own.

We called our children the stair-step bunch. They were ages, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. Of course we didn't plan it that way, it just happened. Now the twins were added to that bunch at 3 weeks old.

Of course, there were the proud grandparents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, my mom and dad, and Charlie and Renee, Bella's mom and dad. We saw a good bit of Charlie because he was the chief of police in the small town of Forks, Washington, where we lived, but Renee, lived in Florida, so she didn't come around as often. She was married to Phil, who played minor league baseball and travelled a lot.

Of course, they were all here as soon as word got out that Bella was in the hospital having emergency surgery. I was grateful to my family; I would have definitely fallen apart if not for them.

I slowly climbed in the shower. As the hot shower moved down my body, I began to weep as memories of Bella washed over me. Get a grip Edward, I said to myself. "She is not dead", I spoke out loud for my own benefit. As the shower finished, I quickly put on a pair of pajama pants, and laid in the bed. I grabbed Bella's pillow and nestled it to my face. I smelled just like her, strawberries mixed with freesia. I began to weep, until I heard a knock at my door. There stood Nessie and Marie Claire.

"Daddy, can we sleep with you?" Nessie asked.

"Of course, angels. Where is Anthony?" I replied

"He is sleeping with Nana." Answered Marie Claire

"O.k., angels, climb in"

With that I fell asleep on Bella's pillow with my 2 beautiful daughters at my side. It wasn't the most restful sleep without Bella, but it was fine because of my girls. When I woke and saw them laying their, I knew I couldn't mourn or long for Bella too long. I had to be strong for them. Their hair fanned out across the pillow, just like their mother's and I smiled at that thought. I made up my mind to be their rock, they missed their mother just as much as me, and I couldn't have them lose their father too because of emotional unavailability. I climbed out of bed to make breakfast for them. First, I brushed my teeth and washed my faced before walking downstairs. I saw that Rosalie and Renee were setting breakfast on the table. I silently thanked them for completing this chore.

"How are you feeling?" my mother asked.

"Better this morning, I just miss her so much. I know I have to be strong for all the children though. I need to get things ready for Jessie and Charles to come home. I need to be strong for Bella, so when she wakes up, she'll come home to the home she left" I answered.

"Oh son, you are so brave, we will be here for you, with whatever you need. Just don't put yourself completely on the back burner, you are hurting too. You need to deal with that hurt" my mother replied. She could be so wise at times.

Soon all the kids and other relatives made it downstairs to eat breakfast. I smiled at all of them and was amazed at how lucky I was to be surrounded by so much love. Regretfully, all I wanted right that second was Bella's love, to run my fingers through her hair, to touch her heart-shaped face, to kiss her full lips, to make love to her. I wanted my wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

So much time had passed, two years to be exact. We just celebrated Jessie and Charles 2nd birthday last weekend. It was Sunday, the day the kids and I would go and visit Bella. Nessie, Marie Claire, Anthony, and I saw a family therapist once a week to deal with the grief of not having Bella around. The therapist didn't think it was a good idea for me to bring the kids to see Bella, she thought that it instilled false hope. I couldn't do that to Bella or the kids though, all we had was hope, and I was not going to take that away. As a compromise, I only brought them to see her on Sundays. We would bring Disney movies and watch them. The twins would nap on the bed with her. They affectionately called her MamaBelle. It was the cutest thing. They would snuggle next to her. They even asked for her. I was so elated at this fact. My biggest fear was that Bella would wake up and they would shy away from her because of a lack of knowing her. Take that back, that was my second biggest fear, my biggest fear was that she wouldn't wake up.

Nessie had been so strong these past 2 years. She was now 8 years old and the perfect helper. I would have to make her play with her cousins and friends. She always wanted to help around the house and with her siblings. I was so proud of her, but I wanted her to be a kid also.

So this Sunday, the kids were watching Cars in the room with Bella. The twins started to stir in their sleep. Then the strangest, most amazing thing happened. Little Jessie woke up and started hitting Bella saying "MamaBelle wakey now, MamaBelle wakey now". It seemed as though he was hitting her pretty hard, so I went to grab him off of the hospital bed when Bella eyes started to flutter. She moved her head slightly to the left and right. Then, she opened her eyes. It felt as if my heart exploded. She struggled to gain focus and then whispered "Edward". Then, she began to cough. I knew her throat had to be dry. I pressed to button for her nurse, Angela, and screamed "Bring Bella water now, she's up".

Nessie, Marie Claire, and Anthony rushed to the hospital bed that held my Bella, Jessie and Charles. She looked at all of us, constantly shifting her gaze between us all. Finally, the nurse brought the water in. She drunk it quickly and asked for more. Angela filled her cup again and she drank it quickly.

She looked at Nessie and said, "My Nessie, you have gotten so big, you too Marie Claire, and Anthony". She smiled as she moved her gaze between us and they each hugged her as if she wasn't real. I finally pried them off of her, and she glared at me. I smiled back. Yes, my Bella was back, quick temper and all.

"And who are you 2 beautiful boys?" she asked with a knowing smile on her face and she looked at the newer additions to our family. They answered before I had the chance to, "I Jessie mamabelle" "I Charles, mamabelle." Then the tears that I had been holding fell down my cheeks. She held them close to her and said "mamabelle, I like that"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke up to a fog. I head was so fuzzy. I couldn't really focus on anything. My eyes kept trying to focus. I could remember something or someone hitting me in the face. Finally, I opened my eyes and saw the love of my life. I whispered "Edward" and started to clear my throat and cough. It was so dry. I heard Edward asking someone to bring me some water. I drunk 2 glasses down quickly to soothe the burn and ache in my throat. Then, I was able to recognize my surroundings. I looked to the little girl that looked so much like my little Nessie, my first born, but so much older. Then, I realized it was her. I looked to my Marie Claire, who also looked older. Her cheeks were less chubby and her features more defined and childlike. I looked to the little boy and realized that was my Edward Anthony. My heart filled with so much sadness. I had missed so much. It seemed as though they had aged years. I finally spoke to my children stating "My Nessie, you have gotten so big, you too Marie Claire, and Anthony". Even though I was sad to miss so much of their lives, I was so happy to see them, so I smiled at the angelic faces of my children. Too soon, Edward started pulling the children away from me, and I gave him the most sinister glare that I could muster. This just caused him to smirk in my direction. Same Edward, I thought to myself.

Then I looked down to the 2 children that were climbing on top of me and over me. I just knew these were the twin boys that I last remembered carrying in my womb. I knowingly asked them "And who are you 2 beautiful boys?" They spoke to me with their broken toddler speech: "I Jessie mamabelle" "I Charles, mamabelle." Mamabelle, what a beautiful name. I wonder who taught them that. None of my other children ever called me that. I heard Edward sniffing and looked up to see him crying. The sight of him crying melted my heart. I looked down to my twin sons and said "mamabelle, I like that"

"Edward, honey, how long have I been asleep" I asked my husband.

"Bella, maybe we shouldn't talk about this now." He responded

EPOV

She wanted to know how long she had been sleep. I knew that she could tell by the current looks of our children that she had been out a while. I just wasn't ready to discuss that with her. I knew she would want to know details about how I and the children coped. I just was too afraid to stress her out right this second. Also, I just wanted to cherish seeing her like this, surrounded by our children, the children we conceived out of love. Never once during these 2 years have I ever stopped loving Bella. My love for her never shifted or lessened, if anything, it intensified. I guess it is true when they say that absence does make the heart grow fonder. Just looking at her, she looked like an angel. I knew the doctors would need to look at her soon. I silently thanked Nurse Angela for giving us this time before having the room flanked with doctors. Even though I could have examined her, I couldn't allow myself to move in that moment. I was just too mesmerized with having Bella back.

Angela walked in. "Dr. Cullen, Bella's doctor will be in soon" she stated.

"Great, I'll take the children outside while they examine her".

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here" Bella said with a pout on those luscious lips of hers.

"I'm sorry honey, the doctor needs to examine you and I want to give him the space to do that"

"But, I don't want you to leave or the children" she responded.

The children were so enchanted with her. While I was lost in my thoughts, she had the twins engaged in a game to peek-a-boo. Marie Claire, Anthony, and Nessie just watched and started playing the game with the twins as well. They were all giggling and Bella looked like the happiest woman on earth.

"Honey, it won't be long. We'll be right outside. I want to call our family and let them know that you are up. Everyone is going to be so happy to see you my love. Angela will come to get me the second they are done"

"O.k., but promise me you will be right outside, Edward"

"I will my love, right outside."

Then, she began to place tons of kisses all over the faces of our 5 children. They giggled and squirmed in her embrace.

"Come on kids" I stated.

I grabbed the twins and placed them in their toddler stroller, while the other kids followed me out of the hospital room. My hand began to tremble as I dialed my sister Alice's number. She and Bella had been best friends from the very beginning. Alice always tells the story of how they first met. Over the past 2 years, each holiday she told the story. Every single member of the family would listen attentively, like we had never heard it, especially last Christmas. It was almost as if Alice sensed that we all had been missing Bella even more so than normal. The children were inconsolable. Even with all their gifts and cousins to play with, they just would not smile. So Alice began her story.

_Flashback APOV_

_I was walking down the hall to decorate my locker for the first day of school. As I swung my locker door open, I heard someone say "ow". I moved the locker door towards me and saw her sitting on the floor. I had knocked her down. I said "oh, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" She said "its o.k., I would have fallen sometime soon today anyway, it's best to get it out the way now" and then she smiled at me. It was the most beautiful smile. I was able to take in her features. She was so beautiful, but in a classic way. She had on no make-up, only a small amount of cherry lip gloss. She was dressed in a pair of holey jeans with some converse and a plaid shirt. She was definitely in the need of a makeover and I was just the girl to do it. _

"_I'm Alice, what's your name?"_

"_Bella Swan, I'm new here"_

"_Oh, you must be Chief Swan's daughter"_

"_Yeah, I am"_

"_Well, welcome to Forks High. Are you a junior?"_

"_Yeah, I am."_

"_Cool, what's your first class"_

"_Biology"_

"_Great, you have the class with me and my brother Edward, OMG; you would be so perfect for him"_

"_Oh, I don't date."_

"_I have a feeling you and my brother are going work out just fine"_

"_I don't know Alice, let me just get through my first few months of school before you go auctioning me off, o.k."_

"_O.k., hey do you want to go shopping with me after school? I still don't have my complete fall wardrobe yet."_

"_Ummmmmm, I don't know Alice"_

"_Please, Bella, we could get something to eat, shop, and get to know each other better, please" and then I gave her the Alice pout._

"_O.k., fine, but I refuse to try on any clothes"_

_I smiled, because Bella did not know what she was getting in to. We walked into Biology and as if the gods had heard my prayers, the only seat available was next to Edward. I saw his eyes as we walked in the room. He could not stop looking at her. I just knew he thought she was so breathtakingly beautiful. Whenever we would talk about the kind of girls he was into, it was always the natural beauty, brunette, slim type that made his mouth water. Bella was that and then some. Now, all I had to do was wait for the magic to happen. I knew there would be no need for interference; I just knew they were destined for each other. Call it my 6__th__ sense. _

I smiled at the memory of Bella walking into Biology. She was dressed like such a tom-boy, but she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I pressed the number to call Alice. She answered on the second ring.

"Alice"

"Yes, Edward"

"Bella's up, my baby's back"

"Oh Edward, I knew it, I knew when I saw your name on the caller ID that this was it. Don't you worry about a thing. I will call the rest of the family and we will be there within the hour. Tell Bella I love her, o.k."

"She's in with the doctor as soon as they're done, I will tell her. Thanks for calling the rest of the fam for me. See you soon."

I waited patiently playing with Nessie's hair for the doctor's to be finished, to see my love once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: I do not own Twilight or it's wonderful characters. They belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: I am in need of a Beta!!

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. I will now update weekly!

EPOV:

It seemed like an eternity had passed waiting for the doctors to examine Bella. Alice had arrived with Ali, Mary Belle, J.J. and Jasper. Then, came Carlisle and Esme. Lastly, was Rosalie and Emmett. It took them a little longer to get Lilie Rose dressed. Yes, Rosalie and Emmett finally added their own baby to the Cullen clan. Lilie Rose was only 4 months old. She was the cutest baby, not cuter than my own children, of course. Rosalie already had her doing baby commercials for Gerber. She felt so guilty throughout her pregnancy being so happy on one had and sad on the other. However, her pregnancy gave the family something to be excited about again.

When Rosalie walked in she rushed over and gave me a bone-crushing hug. "You've been hanging around Emmett far too long" I told her.

"Aw, Edward, I'm just so happy. Lilie's happy too. She can't wait to meet her Aunt Bella"

As she was finishing that statement the team of doctors and Angela walked out. Dr. Calligan came up to me. "Ms. Cullen looks fine. All of her vital signs are good. It will take some practice for her to walk and move around again for being immobile so long. But with the physical therapy Ben has been doing with her daily, her muscles should still be strong. She will be ready to go home in a few days. We just want to keep an eye on her and get her back on a healthy diet as she become re-accustomed to solid food again."

She turned to look at the entire family. "I know you all are so excited to see Bella, but lets not overwhelm her or get her too excited. You all can stay for an hour or so, but then let her rest. She'll be home soon"

I responded: "Thanks, Dr. Calligan, for everything these past 2 years. I really appreciate everything you've done for me and my family"

"No problem, now go and see your wife"

Before I could take 1 step, Alice was rushing through the door so we all followed her.

"Bella, Bella, I've missed you so much. I have so much to tell you. Oh, Bella, I love you, don't you ever leave me again" she stated excitedly as she planted kisses all over Bella's face.

"I'm glad to see you Alice and I love you too" my wife responded with a smile.

Then, Rosalie walked over to her holding Lilie Rose. Tears began to fall down her face.

"Oh, Rosie, I can't believe I missed you finally having a baby"

"It's o.k. Bells, we'll have another one just for you"

As Rosalie stated that, Emmett began to choke and cough and the whole family laughed.

Bella took her time hugging each of her nieces and nephews. No one did much talking after that. We just all were content in a comfortable silence being with each other. Our family felt whole again. Too soon, visiting hours were over. However, I didn't want to leave Bella's side. Alice, the all-knowing, much have sensed my tension and agreed to take our children over to her house for a sleepover and bring them back in the morning. Bella didn't want the children to leave, but reluctantly agreed that she needed to rest and recuperate. Everyone hugged and kissed goodbye. Once everyone left, I climbed into the bed with my wife and held her close to me. She sighed and said "I love you"

I responded: "I love you too, Isabella, always! Thank you for coming back to me" as I kissed every inch of her face and hands. She smiled and sighed in contentment. All I could think was I am the luckiest man alive.

BPOV

Edward was showering me with kisses telling me how much he loved me. I felt so happy in that moment. Then, all of a sudden, I felt a sense of panic and grief. I knew Edward wouldn't give me any information, so when the doctor's were in, I asked them how long I had been in the coma. I couldn't believe it had been 2 years. I missed 2 years with my husband, my children, my brothers/sisters, my mom and dad. Wow, I wonder if Edward called my parents. Oh, I'll ask him tomorrow. I have so much to think about now. Even though it felt peaceful having Edward stroke my hair and trickle kisses along my neck, I still felt uneasy. How would I make up that time to my loved ones? Will my children resent me? I had to remind myself to breathe. I wasn't ready to discuss these things with Edward yet. I just wanted to have him hold me. So eventually, my thoughts subsided and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

APOV:

Wow. Bella's back. I agreed to bring my nieces and nephews to my house for a sleepover. It wasn't that far of a drive. We all lived on Cullen Drive. Carlisle and Esme had the main house that we all grew up in. We owned so much land, that we all build our houses about a little less than ¼ of a mile apart from one another. We all wanted to be close, and have our children grow up together, but at the same time, we wanted our individual homes. Esme designed all of our homes to fit our specific tastes. She was a genius. I am grateful that all the children have emergency bags at all the houses equipped with the necessities for an overnight stay. I knew that Nessie and Ali would be up all night talking about the events of today. Those too were sooooooo close. They reminded me so much of me and Bella. They were only about a year apart, and since, Bella and I were inseparable, so were they. Marie Claire and Mary Belle were pretty close too. They were just so different. Marie Claire was such a little tom boy. On the other hand, Mary Belle was such a princess. My little 5 year old was the best dressed girl in Kindergarten. Anthony and J.J. always fought. They were boys and boys will be boys. But, they always wanted to be around each other. All you could do is shake your head at them. The twins always played together and they were definitely in that "terrible 2s phase"

I smiled thinking; Bella will have her hands full with 5 children when she gets home. But, I knew she could handle it. Bella was such a good mother. She always knew the answer for every little question or concern. She was just born to me a wife and mom. It was definitely inate. She had a way of even calming my kids when I couldn't. I missed her advice so much over the past 2 years. Rosie missed it too. We missed not having her here during Rosie's pregnancy. Uhhh, I have to stop thinking about that. She is here now and boy are we going to make the best of it. I can't wait to take a family vacation. We all need it and all the children have been begging to go to Disney World. I will talk to Edward about it in a few weeks. Back to kids, little Lilie Rose was just the apple of everyone's eyes. She was so spoiled being the baby of the Cullen Clan. She was always in someone's arms.

Once the kids were bathe and fed, I tucked all 8 of them into bed. Then I showered and went to lay in bed with my husband who was waiting with open arms.

"Are all the kids sleep?" he asked.

"The younger kids are, but you know Ness and Ali, they will be up talking"

"Yeah, today has been an eventful day. It feels so good to have Bella back. I could just feel the happiness exuding from Edward and the entire family"

"Oh, Jazzy, Edward was so strong throughout this. I'm proud of him. Bella was his rock, our rock, but he didn't fall apart."

"I think he always wanted Bella to be proud of him. He put being a father first and that is beyond admirable. Of course we all helped, but he really raised 5 kids alone. I don't know if I would have that strength if I were in that position. Alice, baby, I would fall apart without you"

"And I, without you, Jazzy."

Then Jazz began to sofly kiss from my earlobes down my neck. I moaned as the sensation went down my body to my soft core. He gently slid his hands into my panties and began to rub my clit while sucking my neck. I was panting wanting more. Then we heard a knock on the door. Oh, the joys of having children, we quickly adjusted ourselves.

"Come in" I stated more frustrated than ever.

"Mama, Marie Claire is crying. She wants Auntie Bella" my daughter Mary Belle said.

"I'll be right there"

From that moment, I knew Jazzy and I wouldn't be making love tonight. I left to go comfort my niece. I wasn't said for too long because I knew I would be seeing Bella tomorrow. That thought brought back my perkiness just as quickly as it left.

A/N: check back next week for an update…………..


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV:

I still could not believe I missed 2 years being away from my family. I guess the only thing to do now is count my blessings that I'm here now. Edward was still snoring lightly, cuddled up close to me in this small hospital bed. I couldn't begin to imagine how he coped the past 2 years without me. Just as I was contemplating this, I felt him stir.

He smiled looking up at me and said "good morning beautiful"

I couldn't help the huge smile that crept on my face looking into those beautiful , green piercing eyes.

"Good morning handsome" I responded.

"I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be right back" he told me while getting up and stretching.

I guess he was cramped up from sleeping on this small bed. Hopefully, we'd be gone soon and wouldn't have to deal with that much longer.

Nurse Angela walked in the room and asked if I would like some help to freshen up, for which I was most grateful. She was helping me sit up as Edward walked back in the room.

"I'll go and get some coffee, while Angela's here" he told me before leaving the room.

Nurse Angela helped me brush my teeth and wash my face. She checked all the necessary vitals and said that I would begin physical therapy today shortly. As she was leaving, I stopped her…

"Angela" I questioned….."can you tell me anything about what the past few years have been like for my family?"…..

She sighed and said "I knew that question was coming. Well, I've been your nurse for the past 2 years, so I've developed a pretty close relationship to your family. When you didn't wake up, it was very hard on everyone, especially Edward, but he didn't really show it emotionally. In the first few months, he and the kids would visit almost every day, but when they began counseling, he slacked up on bringing the kids. However, he came to visit you every single day, even if it was only for a ½ hour or so. He would read to you or sing; it was very sweet"

I smiled at this as she continued…..

"On Sundays, everyone would visit. Edward would bring the kids and they all would cuddle close to you and watch Disney movies and play games. Sometimes, Nessie would paint your nails or brush your hair. Alice and Rose would come also and pamper you while telling you about their day. The strength and love of your family is astounding. No one ever gave up hope."

"Wow" I responded as tears came down my eyes.

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you honey" Angela said.

"You didn't, I just am overwhelmed" I replied.

"Well that's understandable, I'll be back to check on you before physical therapy begins" she stated before leaving.

A few minutes later Edward came back with breakfast. When I smelled the food, my stomach growled loudly.

"I got you some fruit and crackers. I know you must be starving, but you have to eat light so we can see how you tolerate solid foods after all this time" he said.

I started nibbling on the fruit, while he sipped coffee and stared at me. After I ate, he cleaned up.

"Edward, I know you don't want to talk to me about the past 2 years yet, and I understand. I just want to say that I love you so much. From what I've been able to pry out of hospital staff, you have been such a devoted husband and father, which isn't surprising to me in the slightest. I'm so sorry for leaving you…." I couldn't continue because of the tears and sobs.

He kissed away the tears and said "baby, don't cry. It was hard, but I knew you would come back to me. Please don't apologize. You were so strong carrying the twins and have given me 5 beautiful children. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there when you began to feel ill. I kept thinking, if I was there and had gotten you to the hospital sooner, then you wouldn't have lost so much blood. But all that's in the past, you're here now and that's all that matters" he responded while rubbing soothing circles up my arms.

We just held each other for the next hour or so, before being interrupted by the physical therapist. Edward said that he would call Alice and find out what time the kids were coming and go talk with the doctor.

Ben, my PT, was able to get me to stand on my own for a few seconds. I practiced taking baby steps, while holding on to him. In that one hour, I didn't feel as though I made much progress, but he said I did fine.

Soon after, Edward came in holding Charles. I don't know how I knew it was Charles and not Jessie, I guess its mother's intuition. Behind him was my mom, holding Jessie and Nessie, Anthony, and Marie Claire and my dad.

"Mom, daddy" I gasped as they both rushed to the hospital bed.

Mom placed Jessie in my arms and kissed my faced numerous times.

Dad said "I missed you kiddo, with a huge smile on his face"

"Not as much as me papa" Marie Claire said while giggling.

I spent the rest of that day with my family. The hospital room was full with my children, nieces, nephews, friends, etc.

Each day I spent at the hospital was just like that over the next few weeks. Finally, after 4 weeks, I was released to go home. Before releasing me, I had to be able to hold down solid food, take care of personal hygiene without assistance, and be able to walk on my own. I thought a lot of those goals could have been accomplished from home, but everyone kept saying it was best done under hospital supervision, even though my husband's a doctor.

So after 4 weeks + 2 years, I was finally released from the hospital and ready to go home….


End file.
